The prior art describes numerous devices for actuating aircraft control surfaces. The use of hydraulic, pneumatic and mechanical activating devices, comprised of pistons, pulleys, bell cranks, universal joints and worm gears are well known. A control surface actuator capable of being disposed entirely within a control surface, however, has not been demonstrated. In conventional aircraft with relatively low aspect ratio (length divided by mean width) wings, a gap or space is set aside in the wing between the structural box which houses fuel tanks and the control surface. Within the gap are housed the actuators for the control surfaces. Many modern aircraft, however, utilize high aspect ratio, e.g., long, narrow wings. High aspect ratio wings provide reduced aerodynamic drag, and thus serve to increase the overall fuel economy of an aircraft. As the width of a wing is decreased, it becomes increasingly important to utilize all available wing structural box area for fuel storage. Any reduction in the size of the gap between the structural box and the control surface adds much needed volume to the structural box of the wing.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a control surface actuator whereby the actuator is housed entirely within the control surface structure. Moving the actuator into the control surface structure allows the gap between the wing structural box and the control surface to be reduced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which actuates an aircraft control surface in response to pilot operated control and linkage mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an actuating device housed entirely within the control surface stucture, permitting wing structural box volume to be maximized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an actuating device, the use of which is not limited to aircraft.